myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Gerald Haag
Gerald Haag - VFM162 † 03.04.2004 thumb|right|450px|Gerald Haag als Magister [[Orwen bei einem Volkstag in Auria.]] Nachruf auf Gerald Haag (Orwen) Unser Mitglied und früherer Live-Rollenspiel-Beauftragter Gerald Haag *VFM162* ist am 03.April 2004, also vor zwei Monaten, gestorben. Nicht friedlich im Bett, nicht in einem Verkehrsunfall, sondern als Ergebnis einer Schlägerei mit tödlichem Ausgang - bei der wir beide Seiten kennen. Mir fehlen die Worte. Als sein Live-Rollenspielcharakter, Magister Orwen von Auria, aus dem Myra-LARP, gestorben ist, war ich es als Magister Foran von Auria zu Steinsberg, als Freund und Kollege, der bei der Todesfeier die Ansprache hielt. Gerald schätzte diese Ansprache und hat sie auf seiner Seite "Larpmaniac.de" veröffentlicht. Die Seite ist nun geschlossen, Gerald endgültig weg. Die Erinnerung an ihn, an einen Freund und knuddligen Gefährten, einen aktiven Myraner und Freund Myras, wird bleiben. An dieser Stelle möchte ich darum die Worte nochmal bringen, die Shay (Anja Berger, auch Larp-Myranerin) damals zum Tode Orwens fand: Schreckliche Nachrichten von Orwens Tod Es ist etwas schreckliches passiert! Orwen ist tot! Das, was an Gerüchten hier in Auria angekommen ist besagt das er wohl versucht hat einen Chaosgott von unserer Ebene zu vertreiben.Es soll ihm wohl gelungen sein aber für welchen Preis? Ich weiss nicht genau was ich jetzt tun soll, es ist in gewisser Hinsicht das erste Mal das ich einen wirklichen Freund verliere. In meiner Welt war es anders wenn jemand starb. Wir waren uns so sicher das derjenige glücklich war und das sein Leben einen Sinn gehabt hat den er auch gefühlt hat. Ich denke nicht das Orwens Leben sinnlos war und ich habe ihn oft genug glücklich gesehen, trotzdem, in dieser Welt hat man eine engere Bindung zu seinen Freunden als in meiner Welt ich weiss nicht wie ich es ausdrücken soll aber das Leben scheint mir hier mehr wert zu sein, man lebt bewusster, intensiver, man beginnt zu begreifen was Leben ist und dann ist es vorbei.Es war schön, ich hatte eigentlich zum ersten Mal in dieser Welt wider einen festen Halt, jemanden, den ich fragen konnte wenn etwas falsch lief und wenn ich keinen Ausweg gesehen habe. Magistra Silven ist noch da und natürlich unsere Freunde aus Zakhantaya, ich werde sie zum Sommernachtsfest der Elfen in Auria wiedersehen, zumindest hoffe ich sehr das sie kommen werden. Vielleicht sehe ich dann auch die Elfen aus Ilmeer wieder... Das Leben geht weiter, alle sagen es mir, natürlich geht es weiter aber ich frage mich manchmal einfach warum! Was ist mit meinen Leben? Hat es einen Sinn sowie es ist? Was kann ich erreichen und kann ich das erreichen was ich eigentlich wollte als ich hier herkam? Den Welten ihre Harmonie zurückzugeben? Das ich das nicht alleine kann habe ich schnell herausgefunden, inzwischen frage ich mich allerdings auch ob ich es überhaupt kann! Ich selbst bin viel zu sehr im Ungleichgewicht! Einerseits möchte ich Harmonie und Frieden bringen,andererseits wächst der Hass in mir gegen diese Wesen die einfach nur zerstören. Dieses Gefühl das ich bis vor kurzer Zeit nicht kannte ist jetzt nicht mehr zu ignorieren. Er mischt sich mit der Verzweiflung auf der Stelle zu treten und die Menschen zu verlieren die wichtig sind, nicht voran zu kommen und von dieser unglaublichen Dunkelheit verschluckt zu werden.Ich habe Angst vor dieser Dunkelheit, trotzdem muss ich ihr begegnen. Wie die Kerzenflamme von der Orwen mir erzählt hat, ich sollte sie beschreiben und wir sprachen über die Dualität. Einerseits sehr fragil und empfindlich für jeden Windzug, andererseits kann eine kleine Flamme genügen um ein alles vernichtendes Feuer zu entfachen. Ich denke ich werde jeden Morgen für Orwen eine Kerze entzünden, zum einen weil er dann irgendwie in mir weiter lebt und zum anderen weil ich dann nie allein in der Dunkelheit sein werde. I had a dream and I dreamt of a light it was serious, just too real for dreaming and so I wonder if I was not awake I heard a voice deep in my heart asking me what was real what was dream I did not know Then I realised the light was Live and Live is dreaming, dreaming is light but I knew Live is also awakening To see the light even after the dream I have to find it in realityto live your dreams means one way of Live But I also saw there has at least to be a bit of a shade as unpleasant as that may seem to realise that there is a light. Maybe the meaning of Death is to make us aware of Life Quelle: http://www.tashrah.com/anja/kap13.html . Gerald Haag war als in Informatik gebildeter studierter Physiker und als Programmierer auch an der Fertigstellung des Myra-Auswertprogramms Promy beteiligt. * Myra-Fundort: WB56/38 . Kategorie:REPs